


First Meetings

by Skyeec2



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Rare Pairings, coffee shop AU, crack ship, i'm still sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kanae and Kaneki met in this crack universe where there is no canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my crack shipping, come leave prompts at my Tumblr @skyeec2

Soft sunlight flickered through the window of the quiet coffee shop as Kaneki sat at a table, reading a novel by the light of the spring sunshine. Steam rose from the cup of coffee by his hand as his grey eyes travelled across the crisp white page.

Kaneki’s class for the day had been cancelled, so he had decided to spend his newly acquired free time reading a new novel he had recently purchased but hadn’t yet had the chance to get into yet. 

The café he was currently in was quiet and almost empty, allowing for a peaceful and relaxed atmosphere, ideal for Kaneki’s current mood and for working his way through his novels.

Kaneki was pulled from the world of his novel by a body dropping into the chair opposite him, glancing across the table he was meet with a rather peculiar sight. 

Sitting across from him was a young petite violet‐haired youth dressed in a plain button‐up white dress shirt and dark slacks. Though Kaneki wasn’t too sure he thought the youth’s eyes were also violet in colour as they peered back at him with what may have been annoyance visible in their gaze.

Kaneki gave a timid smile to the youth and glanced around the café, it was as empty as it had been the last time he checked he observed that there were many free tables littered around so it didn’t make sense to him that the pretty youth would chose to sit across from him.

As he looked around the café he noticed that a man a few tables away was glaring at the two of them. Flicking his eyes from the man to the youth he guessed that the youth was perhaps using him as a sort of protection from the intimidating figure.

Focusing on the youth across from him, he gave a more confident smile as he noticed that the youth was looking worried and was fidgeting with their sleeve a bit. Kaneki decided that he may as well attempt to make this situation a bit less awkward.

“I’m Kaneki Ken, it’s nice to meet you.” He kept his smile on his face as he watched the youth fidget a bit more with their sleeve. The other glanced back up at him and gave him an answer.

“You may Kanae, the pleasure is mine.” The response was accompanied by a dramatic flip of violet bangs. Kaneki’s grin wavered slightly at the actions of the youth, attempting to cover it by taking a sip of his coffee cup, only to end up sipping on air as he realized that the cup was empty.

Kaneki flushed slightly from embarrassment, the youth observed him with amusement dancing in their eyes. Kaneki searched his mind for something to say to relieve himself from the embarrassing situation he had managed to get himself into. Luckily for him, he was rescued by the appearance of a waitress coming to check if they needed anything.

Kaneki requested a new cup of black coffee, Kanae order the same and the waitress left them to their attempts at awkward conversations. Kaneki once again searched his mind for something to say to the person sitting opposite him.

Kaneki was saved from his pondering by Kanae’s soft voice.

“Dante, for letting me sit with you.” Kanae gazed at Kaneki, looking straight into the ravenette’s own uncovered black eye, “You didn’t have to and I appreciate it very much. It’s very freundlich of you.” 

Kaneki was confused by some of the words the other said, though decided not to comment as that would most likely be very rude to the younger, “No, it’s no problem really.” He assured, “Can I ask why you decided to sit with me though?”

Kanae’s face flushed slightly and Kaneki had been about to retract his question when the other responded. “That schwein glaring at us over there, he can’t seem to take nein for an answer. Schwachsinnige…“ A dismissive gesture towards where Kaneki had seen the man glaring at them earlier.

Kaneki flicked his eyes back towards the man to discover that he was still watching them, or watching Kanae at the very least. Returning his gaze towards the violette sitting across from him, meeting the other’s worry‐filled eyes.

“Well, then,” Kaneki spoke in as confident a tone as he could muster, “I guess we’ll have the chance to get to know each other then.” He smiled at the youth across from him, getting an answering smile in return.


End file.
